Forum:Frontpage news
It seems that there is an update every week, or at least every 2 weeks. Sometimes it is just some bug fixes (like the latest one), other times new features are introduced (alchemy ...). We can't keep all of them on the front page, so should we create a "news" page / "version" page or should we only keep the latest N (for example, latest 5) news on the front page and forget about the older ones ? What should we do ? Create a page Keep only the latest news I don't care (thanks for your participation :P) If "create a page", what should we name it ? News Version Updates Other (edit this page to suggest) tama_92 | talk 16:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Voted already. I would prefer version rather than updates, less ambiguous to the assumption of 'wiki update'. I know they're not actually up the version number in every update, still I prefer version LOL "Celes Arca Client Update" might be less ambiguous but sounds too nerd? *shrug* Marine maiden 02:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Seems that everyone agree we should only keep the latest news. The question now is "how many news should we keep" ? 5 ? 10 ? tama_92 | talk 07:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- 5 is more than enough Marine maiden 08:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- I agree with Marine maiden but wouldn't it be better to also have a page with all the updates so far? PennyNeko 09:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- I agree too, 5 is good. For the older updates, maybe we can make a subsection in the Celes Arca page ? By the way, welcome PennyNeko, didn't see you around before ;) tama_92 | talk 13:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- @PennyNeko Yep, Tama did mention we're going to have a separate page for it. Marine maiden 01:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thank you Tama! PennyNeko 02:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Instead of having X news, is it better to set a time limit ? for example one month before today ? tama_92 | talk 16:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Something other than what we have now will do. Before that list gets longer, we need to decide. The maintenance/possible update is about 28hrs away, so that is not enough time to decide (Never go by day, ever again). So let's set the deadline to figure this out as a week from the maintenance period. If a decision isn't made by then, then it default to the original plan. Eru Kami | talk 02:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Did we even decide of an "original plan" ? We all agree that we should keep only the latest news, but have not yet decided for the older ones (put them on a page / ignore them / ...) tama_92 | talk 21:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: I assumed that 5 news items max on the front page was the default plan.Eru Kami | talk 00:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- It has been a week with no real discussion. Making it where there are only 5 update items. Leaving older news here in the case it is required: * July 26th, 2012 (Thursday) Update : Level cap is now 55. * July 12th, 2012 (Thursday) Update : Level cap is now 50 ; starting beta-test. * June 7th, 2012 (Thursday) Update : The level cap is now 45 (We can finally wear our Crimson set!!) Eru Kami | talk 16:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'll just create an old page to put it old updates. Anyone who disagree can delete the page later and move it somewhere else Marine maiden 01:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC)